Catchy Striking
by Valdemirt Uccisore
Summary: Muchas veces en la vida se presentan situaciones que ameritan momentos de cavilación. A Chris se le multiplicaron esas situaciones cuando conoció a Eijun, quien poco a poco le hizo concebir sentimientos que tendría que guardar. No obstante, ése chico impulsivo siempre lograba hacerlo actuar, devolviendo la luz a sus ojos.
1. Capítulo I

_¡Al fin, después de mil años, subo algo de mi OTP! ;A; Ay, estoy muy emocionado [inserte corazóncitos]._

 _El título es un juego de palabras. **Catchy** es algo pegadizo, atrayente o fácil de recordar (además de que **catch** es lo que hace un catcher en el campo) y **Striking** es algo sorprendente o chocante XD (y **strike** es lo que debe hacer un pitcher tres veces para sacar a un bateador)._

 _Será una historia de 4 partes; de las cuales, la mitad será una historia y la mitad otra, así que subo la primera parte para que la vayan conociendo y si les gusta, no duden en comentar :D._

 _Como siempre, mi coautor: Adler Fellner (link en mi perfil), quien me apoya en todo lo posible (¿y, ya he dicho que lo amo? Me encanta xD)._

 _Y mi hermosísima Beta Reader: KassaneT (link en mi perfil), es un encanto de mujer [inserte corazoncitos, muchos, muchos para ella]._

 _Ahora sí, espero que les guste~._

* * *

 **CATCHY STRIKING  
**

 **PRIMERA PARTE**

 **CAPÍTULO I**

El equipo de béisbol de Seido logró llegar al Torneo Nacional después de seis años de duras derrotas. La meta de llevar al entrenador a ese escenario los colmó a todos de un sentimiento inenarrable, y al retirarse, nadie tuvo remordimientos. Descubrieron las fallas del nuevo equipo y, con el orgullo en alto, juraron tomar la victoria el próximo año.

Pasó un mes desde entonces; los chicos de segundo y primero organizaron una cena de despedida para los veteranos, quienes se reunieron en el comedor que los había visto crecer por tres largos años.

—Masuko, no empieces antes de tiempo —la primera voz en romper la tranquilidad fue la del perro de Seido.

—Pero es que la comida se ve tan deliciosa… y también lo está.

—¿En verdad? —hizo acto de presencia la líder de las managers—, es un alivio —agregó mientras depositaba más platillos en la mesa principal, seguida de las otras chicas.

—¿Todo esto lo hicieron ustedes? —Tanba se acercó curioso.

—No —soltó una pequeña risa—, bueno, no exactamente. La verdad es que…

—¡Hey, no veo a Miyuki por ninguna parte! —Isashiki se cruzó de brazos—. Ese chico ya se siente demasiado importante ahora que es el capitán. ¡En cuanto aparezca le voy a enseñar modales de nuevo!

—No es eso. Lo que sucede es que tuvimos algunos... problemas, y él es quien prepara la comida.

—¿¡Cómo!?

Kuramochi llamó la atención con su conocida risa antes de darle una patada a Sawamura.

—Sí, este idiota fue esos _problemas_.

—¡Lo que pasa es que está celoso! Cuando escuchó que iba a cocinar personalmente para Chris-senpai, hizo todo lo posible por impedirlo. ¡Lo siento maestro! —se giró hacia el nombrado—. ¡Me apeno por el comportamiento de este delincuente tan descortés!

—Le salvé la vida a Chris —hizo lo más sensato que cruzó por su cabeza y le aplicó una llave al cuello—. Quién sabe qué le pudo pasar si metías mano en su comida. Esto se trata de que los de tercero pasen un buen rato, ¡no de que sea su última cena! —puso más presión por puro gusto—. ¿¡Y a quién llamaste delincuente, idiota!?

—Tiene razón, Sawamura. Tú deberías trabajar en una planta de desechos radiactivos antes de disponerte a entrar en una cocina —como última instancia (y con los platillos restantes) apareció un talentoso y bien conocido _catcher_ y cocinero.

—Es un gesto muy amable de todos ustedes. Muchas gracias por su esfuerzo —el ex capitán estaba más que feliz con la sorpresa.

—Esto no sólo debería ser para nosotros, también es para ustedes que ganaron el partido que los llevó a las Nacionales —dijo Koichiro.

—Partido que pierden por poco —agregó Ryouske, lo que hizo que se ganara miradas exaltadas.

—¡Guepardo malvado! —enunció cierto castaño al momento de ser liberado para, después, esconderse tras Takigawa—, ¡salvaje!

—¡Serás…! —le dirigió una mirada extraña y sombría—. Cuida muy bien tu espalda cuando no esté Chris.

—Parece que se llevan tan bien como siempre —dijo Miyuki.

—¡Que no lo hacemos! —contestaron al unísono las partes en conflicto.

—Mucha sincronía entre ambos —hizo un corazón con las manos con el mero afán de molestar; sin embargo, antes de que alguno pudiera protestar se dirigió al resto de sus compañeros—. Muy bien, chicos —aplaudió para llamar la atención. No quería decirlo pero fue aconsejado (forzado) por Jun para que diera inicio a la reunión—, demos comienzo a la…

—¡Masuko ya se acabó los aperitivos!

—¡Deja que tus superiores terminen de hablar, Idiotamura! —como siempre, el parador en corto y sus patadas no se hicieron esperar; era la peor niñera del mundo.

Hubo varios intentos fallidos por poner orden, pobre Tanba. Kazuya se quedó admirando el panorama, tanto tiempo en Seido le había enseñado que cualquier cosa podía pasar, y que muchos estaban locos también. Aunque había algo que todos habían aprendido: disfrutar cada momento.

Pasaron las horas y la cena transcurrió bastante bien. Algunos seguían comiendo, mientras otros llevaban pláticas recordando los viejos tiempos. Eijun se apresuró hacia la mesa en la que estaba Yuu, subiéndose a ésta. Tenía una cosa en mente.

¿Qué clase de locura haría esta vez?

—¡Maestro!, aunque fue mi mentor por corto tiempo, debo decir que aprendí muchas cosas. Esta noche será, tal vez, la única oportunidad que tenga para compensar todo lo que me ha dado, así que seré directo y claro —se puso de rodillas, colocando las manos sobre las piernas, la típica pose tradicional japonesa para pedir la mano de alguien—: ¡Estoy listo para ser su esposa!

Al principio hubo un silencio sepulcral y, aunque la cara del pitcher fuera seria, el ambiente le había provocado un ligero sonrojo. Después, esas cuatro paredes estallaron en carcajadas. El _catcher_ veterano tenía una extraña mezcla de vergüenza, temor y confusión; ahora sí que se había quedado sin comentario alguno.

—¡Saw… Sawa…! —Yoichi casi no podía articular palabra dado su grado de diversión.

Pocas eran las veces en que Kazuya lloraba de risa, este era otro de sus contados momentos.

—¡Mi estómago!

—Lo lamento mucho —Tanba se acercó a Takigawa, depositándole unas palmaditas en el hombro mientras intentaba no reír—, mis condolencias.

—Vaya, así que el rumor de que atraías animales era cierto —bufó Ryosuke.

«¿Qué has hecho, Jun Isashiki? —pensó él mismo—, no debiste prestarle ese manga».

Yuki sintió un inexplicable orgullo; abrir sus sentimientos frente a tantas personas no era algo que cualquiera haría, era admirable.

Haruichi estaba admirando todo desde la barra con el llamativo rojo que solía adornar sus mejillas cuando se avergonzaba. «Bien hecho, Eijun… creo».

Furuya era uno de los pocos que no se estaban riendo, al contrario, estaba más serio que nunca. Ese ruidoso no se iba a salir con la suya, él también iba a declarar su amor por el chico de lentes. Una extraña aura salió de su cuerpo mientras lo veía ferozmente. «No perderé».

Miyuki sintió un insólito escalofrío al notar su insistente mirada. A juzgar por la escena, no era un buen augurio. Por obvias razones, lo ignoró.

«¿Esposa?». La verdad es que en varias ocasiones supuso que su alumno tenía extraños comportamientos para con él, pero nunca creyó que se refiriera a _esa_ clase de sentimientos. No podía tratarse de una broma, el chico no era tan inteligente como para formular una por sí solo.

—Sawamura, estoy seguro de que reuniste mucho valor para decir eso, así que aprecio tus sentimientos —el hecho de que todos estuvieran ahí no le facilitaba el uso de la palabra—, pero no creo que ésta sea la manera correcta de declararse a alguien. Será mejor que bajes de la mesa antes de que te hagas daño o lastimes a alguien más.

La mandíbula se le cayó en sorpresa. ¿¡Lo rechazó!? Se quedó en blanco unos minutos hasta que Kuramochi lo fue a sacar de sus pensamientos.

—Vamos, vamos, hazle caso y baja de ahí.

—Maestro —agregó de forma dramática estirando una mano mientras era llevado a rastras hacia otra mesa.

—¡Haz el favor de caminar!

Las carcajadas se habían calmado. Algunos pensaban que Yuu fue duro con sus palabras pero, después de todo, aquello debió ser una broma bien montada. El castaño era demasiado elocuente y también bastante estúpido, la lógica decía que nada de eso podía ser cierto.

—Esto no pasaba en las épocas de Oda Nobunaga —Eijun se terminó su vaso con zumo de naranja y dejó caer la cabeza sobre la mesa—, ¡ni en las de Masamune!

—¿De qué rayos estás hablando?

«¿Acaso le está dando sake?». Para Miyuki, la escena que el _shortstop_ y el _pitcher_ representaban era la típica de un hombre quitando sus penas en un bar.

—Buen juego, Sawamura —agregó para llamar su atención—, pero si sabías que Chris era bueno con el bate, te estabas arriesgando a un _home_ _run_.

—Fue un buen chiste —el guepardo tomó la palabra—, al menos hiciste divertido el ambiente.

—¿Un chiste?, ¿¡un chiste!? —se cruzó de brazos y, molesto, desvió la mirada—. El hombre, Sawamura Eijun, jamás jugaría con esa clase de cosas.

Kazuya y Kuramochi cruzaron miradas. Ambos se dieron cuenta de que pensaban en lo mismo. ¿Acaso ese atolondrado se había declarado frente al equipo completo? Bueno, siendo él, ni siquiera debía conocer el significado del pudor; además, todos en algún momento de su vida se encariñan con alguien.

«Por favor, Sawamura, no puede ser cierto. Habría que ser muy idiota para… bueno, lo eres», era algo difícil de creer para el chico tras los lentes aunque, pensándolo bien, no sería algo malo. Chris era la encarnación de la amabilidad y Eijun era una abominación. Les vendría bien estar juntos para variar.

—¿Acaso tú…?

—Chicos —las palabras del _cheetah_ fueron interrumpidas por Isashiki—, ya es cerca de la media noche y tenemos que retirarnos. Gracias por organizarnos esto. La cena estuvo excelente, Miyuki.

—Por supuesto, es decir, yo la preparé.

—¡Pero tu personalidad sigue siendo horrible!

—Muchas gracias —su característica risa hizo presencia.

—¡No era un cumplido! ¡Intenta ser humilde!

—No te esfuerces, Jun, hace mucho que esa palabra desapareció de su vocabulario.

—A veces no sé cómo puede ser tu mejor amigo.

—¿Lo es?

—¿Me equivoco?

—Pues tengo fuertes sentimientos por él, pero no sé si son positivos o negativos. La mayor parte del tiempo me tienta al homicidio.

Mientras ellos se enfrascaban en una conversación sobre ese compañerismo que mata, literalmente, el pitcher recogió la mesa. Su mirada era tranquila, podría decirse que un poco monótona. No tenía remordimientos. Fue sincero con su mentor, pasó un rato agradable y todo estaba normal; o eso quería creer, ya que no sabía lo que significaba aquella intranquilidad en su pecho.

Después de un rato, la mayoría de los presentes se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones, agradeciendo de nueva cuenta lo que organizaron. El de cabellos rizados, por su parte, se tomó un poco de tiempo, quería hablar con Eijun, pero conociéndolo, era casi seguro de que la sala se iba a llenar de gritos y exageraciones. Conversar a solas era su objetivo y conocía a alguien que podía ayudarlo con esa tarea.

—¡Terminamos! —Furuya y Haruichi se habían encargado de recoger los desechables.

La actual estrella del equipo soltó un ligero bostezo en respuesta.

—Será mejor que vayamos a dormir, es seguro que el entrenamiento de mañana será tan agotador como siempre.

El más alto asintió y sin más, se dirigió a su habitación, el más bajo le siguió el paso pero antes, escuchó una suave voz llamándole. Al girarse se encontró con Takigawa.

 _«Sería un problema que yo se lo dijera personalmente, es por eso que te lo pido a ti, Haruichi»._

 _«Cuento contigo»._

* * *

El Kominato menor fue en busca de su ruidoso amigo para darle un mensaje que de seguro le iba a subir el ánimo. Una vez que se acercó, le hizo unos cuantos comentarios referentes a la convivencia.

—¡Ah!, es verdad —reparó mientras lo miraba con una sonrisa—. Chris me ha pedido que te dijera que quiere verte en la cabina del campo, la que está cerca del micrófono.

—¿¡De verdad!? —estaba casi cayéndose de sueño, la noticia le devolvió las energías y salió corriendo del salón—. ¡Gracias, Harucchi!

Al llegar a su destino, no vio al castaño por ninguna parte. ¿Acaso le había indicado mal el lugar?

«Dijo que Chris quería verme en el micrófono más cercano a la cabina del campo». Estaba en las afueras de la cabina y lo más cercano al micrófono era aquel poste con el megafon… ¡eso es!

* * *

Yuu caminaba a paso lento, admirando con detenimiento el campo de entrenamiento. Casi al instante, la nostalgia lo invadió: la tierra, el marcador, el diamante, un niño subiendo a un poste… No, no, eso último no cuadraba. ¿Qué hacía alguien trepado en un poste? Apresuró el paso, entre más se acercaba pudo distinguir mejor de quién se trataba. Debería decir que estaba sorprendido, pero la verdad es que no era así.

—¿Qué haces ahí arriba? —dijo con preocupación—. Baja de ahí, Sawamura, podrías salir herido.

—¡Oh, maestro! —se deslizó con cuidado hasta tocar piso—. Harucchi me dijo que quería verme en el micrófono cerca de la cabina —señaló el megáfono del poste—. Ese era el más cercano.

A pesar de que segundos atrás casi le daba un infarto al verlo peligrar, justo ahora se encontraba sonriendo.

—Lo has malentendido todo. Yo hablaba de verte en la cabina —desde que lo conoció supo que era especial, pero no lo decía a modo de insulto, más bien, por su forma de ser, por su inocencia y su gran corazón—. Debes escuchar bien las cosas que los demás te dicen. No queremos que el arma secreta de Seido termine lastimada.

Ser llamado así no era algo que escuchaba seguido y la emoción que demostró fue notoria: ojos brillantes y una enorme sonrisa. Una ráfaga de viento le hizo replantearse las cosas. ¿Por qué lo quería ver en ese lugar?, estaba bastante alejado de los dormitorios y no había demasiada luz allí.

—Bueno —rompió el silencio—, ¿por qué estamos aquí? —una idea se le vino a la cabeza—. ¿Se trata de un nuevo entrenamiento súper secreto? Oh, oh, ¿¡es otro pergamino!?

—No, esta vez no —aclaró—. Te pedí que vinieras porque quiero conversar sobre lo que sucedió en el comedor. Pero será mejor hablarlo allá dentro.

Ingresaron a la cabina. Estaba algo oscuro pero se podía ver claramente el rostro del _pitcher_. Con eso le sería suficiente.

—Entiendo que seas alguien muy extrovertido, sin embargo, hay que saber cuándo medirse. No fue la acción más correcta, tampoco lo digo porque me hubiese molestado, sino que hay cosas que deben decirse con discreción.

—Ese no es el estilo de Sawamura Eijun —negó con la cabeza—. ¡Un hombre debe expresar sus sentimientos de frente! —era algo que había aprendido de su abuelo, su padre, su familia; no estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso—. Así es como debe ser.

—¿Frente a todos los demás? Debo admitir que la certidumbre con la que hablas me sigue sorprendiendo hasta el día de hoy, no es algo que todo el mundo pueda hacer —los temas relacionados al romance nunca habían sido su fuerte, y menos si se trataba de sí mismo—. Hubiera preferido que me lo dijeras sólo a mí, directamente. Eso es a lo que me refiero —quizás sonaba algo egoísta, pero le hubiera encantado ser el único presente en tan _inolvidable_ declaración.

—Oh —¿¡cómo no se dio cuenta antes!?—. Bueno... —un momento. ¡Privacidad! ¿Entonces no lo había rechazado? ¿Acaso le estaba diciendo que tenía una nueva oportunidad?

Su cerebro procesaba tanta información que no sabía si se encontraba nervioso o emocionado, pero daría lo mejor de sí.

—Pues esto, ¿cómo decirlo…? —intentó buscar las palabras adecuadas—. Eh… esto es... porque así debe ser —no, no, no. Así no. Intentaría no darle vueltas al asunto y se lo expresaría como cruzaba por su cabeza.

Respiró profundo antes de hablar.

—Nunca tuve un gran repertorio y hay pocas cosas que puedo hacer actualmente, pero eso no significa que no pueda hacer nada. Logró convertirme en un buen pitcher para el verano y me enseñó todo lo que sé; todos mis lanzamientos y mi control; incluso me ayudó mucho después, el día que fue al _bullpen_ para mostrarme lanzamientos exteriores debido a mi miedo a lanzar hacia adentro. La única forma que tuve para pagarle era con jugadas y aun así lo arruiné varias veces pero… pero en todos y cada uno de mis lanzamientos ¡sólo podía pensar en usted! Recuerdo con claridad el primer día que nos conocimos —bajó un poco la mirada, la realidad es que no le gustaba pensar en ello—, y todo lo que dije después. Creo que nunca estaré lo suficientemente arrepentido por haber actuado de esa forma. Descubrí lo idiota que era y la inexperiencia que tenía como jugador. Usted, maestro, me enseñó todo eso y… en verdad… yo… —su voz había comenzado a quebrarse. Sabía que algo así pasaría, hizo lo posible por evitarlo pero no pudo. Tampoco era la primera vez que lloraba frente a él, pero en esos momentos quería parecer alguien maduro con quien pudiese contar, en lugar de un niño al cual consolar.

Yuu había escuchado sobre la admiración que le tenía en muchas ocasiones, pero nunca de la manera en que lo estaba presenciando. Le estaba abriendo su corazón de una forma que jamás llegó a imaginar.

—¡En verdad agradezco todo lo que hizo por mí! —tuvo la fuerza necesaria para hacer una reverencia—. Aún no estoy a su altura. Primero tendré que convertirme en la estrella de Seido y no importa si pasa un año o dos, o diez, o quince, o veinte. Por favor, espéreme. Esta vez —levantó la cabeza y aún con lágrimas en los ojos, su mirada era decisiva—, ¡esta vez lograré ser más que una batería con usted! ¡Esa será mi forma de agradecerle!

Un incómodo revoloteo se formó en la boca de su estómago; de tanto tiempo que había pasado dando consejos, apoyando a la gente y demás, nadie le había agradecido de una forma que lo pusiera así: nervioso y, a la vez, ansioso. Quiso agregar unas palabras, mas fue interrumpido.

—¡Espere, espere, espere! —se acercó, eliminando la mayor distancia posible—. No es mucho pero conozco otra forma de agradecer —tomó el rostro del veterano entre sus manos y sin pensarlo demasiado, juntó sus labios en un toque suave pero firme.

Chris pudo ver a detalle las facciones y la expresión opuesta, así como el color que poco a poco le subía al rostro. No supo con exactitud cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, podría jurar que fueron horas enteras. Cuando creyó que era suficiente, Eijun se separó, adornando su rostro con alegría y orgullo mientras Takigawa llevaba los dedos a sus propios labios.

—¿Qué tal, maestro? Ayer estuve leyendo que en Estados Unidos es común darse un beso para demostrar varias cosas, como saludarse, despedirse, agradecer y otras más. Tal vez no sea mucho, pero quise dar las gracias al estilo americano —no sabía a ciencia cierta si alguna vez vivió en otro país, pero su padre era un ex jugador extranjero y a Yuu se le daba el inglés, además de tener actitudes diferentes a las de un japonés promedio (o eso había escuchado de Kuramochi).

—Sawamura —su tono de voz era el de siempre, la diferencia ahora es que un leve sonrojo adornaba su rostro—. Los besos a los que te refieres son normalmente dados en la mejilla, no en los labios —ahora comprendía la razón por la que Miyuki le jugaba tantas bromas; era muy fácil de engañar y persuadir.

—Claro, claro. Justo lo que pensaba. Los besos a los que me refiero se dan en… ¿¡eh!?

—¿Estás seguro de que la fuente de información que buscaste era correcta?

La vergüenza se le subió hasta las orejas. Volteó hacia el enorme vidrio que daba al campo, luego a Chris, a la pared, a Chris, al techo, a Chris… ¡a Chris!

—Yo… eh… —¿el mayor se estaba riendo?, ¿¡se estaba riendo!?, ¿era porque metió la pata?

—Estoy seguro de que «ser mi esposa» tampoco es una forma de dar las gracias.

De alguna forma, tenía razón. Pero tampoco encontraba otra para expresarse. Una gran preocupación se volvió presente. Cuando estaban juntos se sentía en extremo feliz, eufórico y a la vez tranquilo, como si pudiera lograrlo todo. Sólo pensar en separarse por culpa de la graduación era algo que lo dejaba al borde de la tristeza; un abismo de depresión le hacía permanecer intranquilo y le quitaba por horas el sueño. ¿Cómo expresar todo eso?

—No, no es una forma de agradecer —tomó la mano del cátcher y la puso en su pecho, justo sobre el corazón, dejándole sentir el intenso palpitar que le hacía pensar de más—. ¡Pero es la única manera que conozco para estar siempre a su lado!

Presionó más la mano de su mentor, como si con eso pudiera transmitirle todo lo que sentía y no podía explicar. Con mirada angustiosa pero decisiva; ojos vidriosos pero sinceros; un nudo en la garganta y una gran opresión en su pecho, decidió decirle lo que incluso en sueños le había hecho flaquear.

—Me… ¡Me gustas, Chris! —fue la primera vez que se refirió a él, no como su superior, sino como la persona de la que se había enamorado—. Y aunque me rechaces ahora, no me rendiré —al principio lo seguía por respeto, insistiendo a cada momento que le enseñara sobre béisbol. Con el tiempo empezó a necesitar más, pidiéndole que atrapara sus lanzamientos, y de la forma tan celosa y egoísta con la que anhelaba el montículo comenzó a desearlo a él. Quería que fuera su batería. Mas eso no le fue suficiente, lo que en verdad deseaba, lo que estuvo añorando día tras día y mes tras mes, sin darse cuenta, era a él. No a uno de los mejores receptores de Japón, no al brillante hijo de George "Animal" M., no al jugador. Eijun quería a la persona, lo quería a él, a Takigawa Chris Yuu.

—Ahora lo has hecho correctamente —retiró su mano y le tomó el rostro.

Después de cierto incidente se había vuelto frío y distante, pero con la llegada de los de primero y mejor aún, con la de Sawamura, todo cambió. Hubo momentos en los que no lo soportaba, llegó a decirle cosas que seguro fueron hirientes. Verlo en el centro de rehabilitación, presenciar cómo le pedía perdón... Ese ruidoso muchacho lo ayudó, le hizo darse cuenta de muchas cosas que decidió ignorar y desde entonces empezó a sentir cariño por él; con el tiempo, eso se transformó en amor y preocupación, los cuáles supuso que tendría que callar y guardar como un lindo recuerdo de su preparatoria.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti y también —necesitaba sentir otra vez ese contacto, por lo que volvió a besarlo de la misma forma en la que el primero había sido: cálido, suave e inocente—, debo decir que correspondo a tus sentimientos —ahí estaba de nuevo, la torpe valentía del chico que le ayudó con lo _imposible_ una vez más.

—Senpai —tomó las manos que le sujetaban y las mantuvo entre las suyas—. Entonces, ¿quiere ser mi novio? —su extroversión volvía a hacerse presente, adornando su rostro con una radiante sonrisa.

«Yo debería ser el único en pedir eso».

—Sí, ¡claro que quiere! —en esta ocasión fue él quien tomó el rostro de Yuu, depositando varios besos en sus labios y mejillas.


	2. Capítulo II

**CAPÍTULO II**

El sorpresivo _ataque_ de cariño no lo dejó opinar. Más que hacerle sentir bien, le provocaba varios cosquilleos. Era inevitable pensarlo pero, de alguna manera, le recordaba a un cachorro.

—Necesito contárselo a todos —lo abrazó—. C-Claro, sólo si también está de acuerdo —se separó e hizo una pose victoriosa, como héroe de historietas—. ¡Ahora estoy un paso más cerca para ser Takigawa Eijun! —agregó su escandalosa risa al final, pero se detuvo en seco al pensar en los detalles—. ¡Ah, no!, primero se lo tengo que contar al abuelo, ese viejo… ¡Y el padre de mi maestro! ¿¡Cuándo es un buen día para ir a pedir su mano!?

—Sawamura, tranquilo.

—¿Los americanos tienen alguna extraña costumbre? ¿Debería investigar en Internet? ¿Necesito llevar un anillo? ¿¡O debo sacrificar algún animal antes!? El padre de Chris era jugador profesional, ¿no es así? ¿Los beisbolistas tienen alguna especie de ritual?

No, quizá un perrito no era la comparación adecuada. Un niño era la descripción correcta. Curioso, noble y bastante sentimental, además, debía decir que la gran imaginación que tenía no se comparaba con la de ningún otro.

Intentó calmarse, exhalando como lo hace antes de un partido.

—Bien, que todo sea como lo dice Chris: poco a poco —repetía para sí mismo, intentando convencerse de que no debía adelantarse tanto. Después de darse cuenta de su monólogo regresó la mirada—. ¿Puedo pedirle algo?

—¿Qué es?

—¿Podemos besarnos? —no sabía cómo explicar lo demás—. Pero no como antes, sino algo más profundo y duradero —el color subía de forma notoria a cada palabra—; de esos besos que te roban el aliento, como en las películas.

Escuchar eso no sólo le provocó una extraña sensación en el abdomen, asimismo le provocaba ciertas sensaciones que en su vida había experimentado.

—Nunca he dado o recibido algo así. De hecho hoy fue mi primera vez… Mi punto es que, con la persona que me gusta… eso…

—¿Estás seguro?

—¡Me gustaría intentarlo!

—Supongo que podríamos hacerlo —no sólo quería enseñarle métodos relacionados al deporte, también quería ser quien le mostrara esa clase de cosas. Con una mano sujetó el mentón del menor y se acercó con lentitud, haciendo algo de contacto visual para, después, sellar sus labios.

Inició un juego de besos superficiales, al cual, el menor no tardó en responder. Pasó las manos a la espalda del más alto, embriagándose con su calor. Notando la disposición, Takigawa decidió profundizar, ingresando su lengua y moviéndola despacio en busca de la ajena.

Sawamura se sorprendió, aferró las manos a la ropa y ahogó un gemido en su boca. A los pocos segundos, soltó el agarre de sus manos, mas no el abrazo, dejándose llevar. Estar así lo tranquilizaba.

Poco a poco el ambiente cambió de forma radical, no era el tenso que mantenían hace unos momentos, ahora parecía más cálido.

Posó una mano en la nuca del más bajo, enredando sus cabellos entre sus dedos; la otra, la llevó hacia su espalda baja. Con un movimiento lo apegó más a sí mismo y se movió por instinto, acariciando de forma lenta aquel cuerpo.

Eijun tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Rara vez dejaba escapar una sonora respuesta y a medida en que el ambiente se intensificaba, una sensación profunda e indescriptible invadió cada rincón de su ser.

Yuu hubiera deseado continuar por más tiempo, pero la falta de aire se hizo presente, por lo tanto, tuvo que separarse. No lograba asimilar cómo es que un chico que antes lo molestaba, ahora lo estaba haciendo realizar tales cosas; incluso le hacía sentir diferente, agradable.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —su voz se escuchaba profunda, más de lo usual.

—No sé —dijo con firmeza. ¿Cómo explicarle que no sentía la cabeza sobre sus hombros?—. Estoy... estoy nervioso, también emocionado. Siento como si —sus pequeñas pausas eran para buscar algo entre su vocabulario que le ayudara a expresarse—, _woh_ con mi temperatura. ¡Oh!, también tengo un cosquilleo por aquí —posó la mano sobre la boca de su estómago, aunque tuvo que echar el cuerpo un poco hacia atrás, dado que no había mucho espacio entre ellos—, también acá —recorrió el tacto a la parte baja de su abdomen.

Así como Eijun, todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente, muy diferente a como un largo día de práctica se lo hubiera logrado brindar. Estómago y vientre, de hecho, su pecho se sumaba a la lista, ya que su corazón latía como nunca.

—Justo donde Chris toca, me exalta, ¡pero está bien, me gusta! Puedo seguir, ¡de verdad! Uno más —se acercó a sus labios—. O quizá —no consumó el acto, se preocupó un poco—, ¿me lo preguntó porque usted se siente mal con esto?

No le sorprendía la idea de que Sawamura quisiera continuar, pero lo que le preocupaba era una sola cosa: ¿debían continuar? Ir más allá de los besos implicaba muchas cosas. Estaba seguro de que el pitcher sabía sobre sexo (después de todo ya estaba en preparatoria y para su « _buena_ _suerte_ » compartía habitación con Kuramochi), pero no tenía ni la menor idea de cómo reaccionaría ante ello, ¿querría llegar hasta ese punto?

—No es eso —dijo volviendo en sí—, yo me siento bien con esto. Me alivia que sea lo mismo contigo —lo mejor sería descubrirlo. No se lo preguntaría directamente; más bien, haría que él mismo se lo dijera. No podía seguir sin saciar sus dudas—. Las sensaciones que tengo son parecidas a las tuyas —bajó su mano con cautela, hasta llegar a la parte baja del abdomen del menor—. ¿Dices que sientes algo aquí, Sawamura?

Soltó un respingo. Aquel tacto le hizo sentir un cosquilleo muy extraño, sumado a una corriente eléctrica que le recorrió la columna. Brinco hacia atrás en respuesta, chocando con la mesa de la cabina. Estaba… ¡Estaba erecto! No se percató de ello dado al juego de besos y caricias. Ahora comprendía a qué se debía ese extraño calor que lo sofocaba y, a la vez, lo dejaba débil.

—M-Ma-Maestro —timidez no era el tono de su voz, más bien, una mezcla entre ésta y el temor—. Yo... —suspiró para darse valor.

«Es ahora o nunca».

Como gesto rápido tomó su mano y la bajó aún más.

—¿Estás bie…? —cualquier clase de oración coherente desapareció de su mente al sentir la erección bajo su mano.

—¡Lo siento! ¡J-Juro que es involuntario. Totalmente involuntario. Ni siquiera yo me había dado cuenta!

—Es natural, no tienes porqué disculparte.

Claro que tenía que hacerlo, no quería parecer un pervertido.

—A-Alguna vez toqué el tema con Kuramochi, por alguna misteriosa razón terminamos hablando de sexo —sus palabras eran algo rápidas, pero entendibles—. Me dijo que yo podía… con quien quisiera, pero debía ser alguien que en verdad me gustara. ¡Definitivamente esa persona sería usted! No tendría ningún arrepentimiento. Aunque, ¿eso no escucha algo apresurado? —soltó una risita nerviosa—. Es decir, llevamos juntos, de forma oficial, un par de minutos. Claro que debe parecerle apresurado. No, más bien, ¡es apresurado! Como sea, ¿c-cómo es que dos hombres lo _hacen_? ¿Se puede, cierto? Ah, ese Kuramochi, los únicos videos que me obligó a ver dónde actuaban dos hombres siempre tenían una mujer de por medio. ¿Es necesaria para que esto funcione? ¿Se puede sin una? ¡Oh!, ¿Haruichi sería de ayuda? —de alguna forma él le parecía lindo, casi como una niña—. ¡Qué problema, seríamos tres entonces! —pero era una niña con pene.

Que compartiera habitación con Yoichi era un seguro: «prepárate para ver unas cuantas películas pornográficas». Pero lo que dijo era inaudito. ¿Haruichi? ¿Tan inocente podía ser alguien a esa edad?

Ya no podía ver a Chris a la cara. Había destruido todo. Llevó ambas manos al rostro y soltó un gritito de frustración. Terminó por mencionar una que otra disculpa, así como que la tierra debería tragárselo en ese momento.

Inocencia o ignorancia, fuera cual fuese de las dos, era algo que sentía estar corrompiendo. Quizás el punto bueno era que ambos querían, ¿pero estaría bien? Casi de inmediato una frase cruzó por su cabeza: «¡Me gustas, Chris!». Había que ser un tonto como para no notar que le habló con el corazón en la mano. Una sonrisa asomó por sus labios.

—Dos hombres pueden tener ese tipo de relaciones, no es necesario que una tercera persona intervenga y si me permites —retiró las manos del rostro del otro, haciendo que éste último lo mirara—, yo me encargaré de mostrártelo.

Ahora tenía que dar el siguiente paso. Pudo distinguir mejor el bulto de los pantalones ajenos y la mano, que anteriormente estaba posada en ese lugar, regresó a acariciarlo de una forma suave, pero con algo de presión.

—Tan sólo trata de relajarte y confiar en mí.

El menor contuvo su primer gemido. Estaba en una situación comprometedora y dudaba de la forma correcta de actuar.

Pronto, la cabina se vio inundada con suspiros placenteros. Su erección, perfectamente palpable, comenzó a mojar sus interiores. Necesitaba extraerla, la ropa lo asfixiaba, era una tortura. Llevó su mano libre al resorte de sus prendas pero no se atrevió a removerlas. Sin bajar la intensidad de los jadeos, se perdió en sus profundos ojos miel y como si una fuerza sobrenatural lo incitara a hacerlo, llevó los labios a la mandíbula del más alto, subiendo a su mejilla, antes de enredar sus dedos en los suaves cabellos de su nuca para atraerlo a sí y besar su boca con ganas, con besos aún inexpertos y gentiles. Besos inocentes que demostraban tanto ansiedad como amor.

No perdía detalle alguno del comportamiento del otro. Movimientos, sonidos, todo era captado de manera que nunca fuera a olvidar esa escena. Sentía como los labios contrarios pedían profundizar el contacto, y así lo hizo. Como pudo, buscó la lengua del otro con la propia, acariciándola a un ritmo que pudiera seguir. Por otra parte, sus dedos llegaron al resorte del pantalón del más chico, bajándolos en conjunto con los interiores, lo suficiente como para liberar su miembro y de esta manera, atenderlo mejor.

No quería hacerlo, pero la curiosidad lo consumía. ¿Qué clase de expresión haría si lo masturbaba? Tuvo que separarse para ver mejor su rostro y tomó la hombría ajena con su mano, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo.

—Chris —sus mejillas se encendieron y sintió cómo su cuerpo era inundado por un río de lava ardiente, violento y apasionado, cuyo origen era el área que el receptor se encontraba masajeando—. Usted me gusta —no se cansaría de repetirlo, menos ahora que compartía momentos tan eróticos con el amor de su vida—. En verdad, me gusta demasiado —su corazón, ya antes acelerado, parecía bailar samba dentro de su pecho; sus pulmones, tan eficientes en su trabajo, habían olvidado la forma correcta de inhalar y exhalar. Necesitaba hacer algo. No era justo que sólo él recibiera esa clase de placer.

—Maestro, ¿puedo tocarlo también?

Luego de escuchar su respuesta, sonrió con más motivación. Llevó las manos a cada lado de la cadera de Takigawa, introduciendo los índices bajo el elástico de la ropa. Respiraba profundo y con algo de dificultad, cada centímetro que recorría sus prendas lo ponía ansioso. Estaba cerca de cumplir algo así como un glorioso sueño y, cuando al fin descubrió tan majestuosa virilidad, su boca quedó entreabierta, atónito por la sorpresa.

La imagen de un caballo pasó corriendo por su cabeza.

—Chris-senpai —tragó saliva—, lo único que usted tiene de japonés es parte de su nombre, ¿cierto? —bajó la vista a su hombría y luego retornó a Yuu, repitiendo el proceso una vez más—. ¡E-Está grande!

—No es necesario decirlo —era ilógico sentirse avergonzado, pero con palabras así...

—Eh… yo… —se supone que iba a hacer que se sintiera bien, pero parecía que lo estaba incomodando—. ¡Ya sé! —una brillante idea hizo manifiesto en sus pensamientos—. ¡Se me acaba de ocurrir algo! —algo que sacó de uno de los videos pervertidos de Kuramochi—. Usted tranquilo, va a ser genial —acto seguido, se puso de rodillas. Se acercó a su entrepierna, un poco ofuscado pues no sabía cómo comenzar. Llevó los labios a la base de su erección y a los pocos segundos comenzó a lamerla, procurando humedecer bien. Esperaba no arruinarlo. No. ¡Estaba seguro de que no lo iba a arruinar!

—Sawamura —«no hagas eso», palabras que jamás escaparon de su boca. Sorpresa o no, estaba completamente en blanco. Se sentía muy diferente comparado con el tacto que sus dedos le brindaban; era excitante, no obstante, no se sentía a gusto. Quería que el menor fuera quien más disfrutara, como si hacerlo sentir bien fuera su prioridad.

—Detente —lo separó de su entrepierna, sujetándolo del mentón—. Es innecesario que hagas todo esto —antes de recibir respuesta, lo ayudó a ponerse de pie y con unas cuantas maniobras, logró sentarlo sobre la mesa del lugar, quedando casi a la misma altura—. Así está mejor —volvió a besarlo, no sólo por gusto, sino porque de esa manera podría distraerlo. De nueva cuenta, comenzó a satisfacer su miembro.

Respondió con muchas ganas, sin prestarle gran atención al hecho de que se hallaba despojado de sus prendas inferiores. Separó un poco más las piernas y pasó un brazo por los hombros de su superior, manteniéndose lo más cerca posible.

La otra mano de Yuu no se quedó quieta, puesto que ahora se hallaba acariciando con lasciva una de las piernas de su discípulo. Con cuidado, iba a procurar acercarse hasta la íntima cavidad del chico; tenía que hacerlo con mucha paciencia, sobre todo para que se sintiera bien. Casi al instante, su propia hombría le pidió algo de atención, la cual palpitaba de una manera que difícilmente podía soportar. Dudó por un momento, pero rozó su virilidad con la opuesta, sujetándolas a ambas para aumentar un poco el ritmo. Todo era embriagante; pensar que hace unos días estaba orgulloso de su alumno por haber mejorado dentro del equipo, y ahora, estaba teniendo un encuentro más íntimo.

Eijun apoyó su mano libre en la mesa, o en algo así, pues sintió un objeto de plástico bajo la palma. Se trataba del botón de encendido que coordinaba los altavoces del campo.

—Chris-senpai, estoy cerca —sonaba un poco simple, pero cada detalle le parecía en extremo erótico. Soltó un par de jadeos y le pareció escuchar eco.

«Qué extraño», junto a ese pensamiento, se fijó con más detenimiento en las expresiones de su senpai. Habían cambiado. ¿Acaso hizo algo mal otra vez?

* * *

Pareciera que no había sido suficiente con la cena sorpresa. Algunos alumnos seguían reunidos en una de las habitaciones que la escuela les proporcionaba. Hablaban sobre errores que cometieron durante los partidos y hacían algunas bromas. Entre ellos, Ryosuke se hallaba recargado en el marco de la puerta. El cuarto se había acalorado bastante, por lo que decidió quedarse ahí hasta que estuviera fresco. Se dedicaba a escuchar atento todo lo que los demás decían, o eso fue hasta que percibió unos extraños ruidos a sus espaldas. Asomó la cabeza un poco, quizá así… Oh, ahí estaban de nuevo.

«¿Jadeos?». Provenían del campo. Pensó un poco, tratando de dilucidar qué podría ser. De nueva cuenta, sonaron, esta vez fueron más intensos, lo suficiente como para que más miembros del equipo callaran y giraran extrañados hacia la puerta.

—Kuramochi —una sonrisa juguetona apareció en el rostro del Kominato mayor—, ¿no son esas tus películas porno? Creí que habías aprendido la lección aquella vez que te atrapé en la sala de utilerías.

—¡Ryo!

—Con esa clase de amigos, para qué quieres enemigos —agregó al cátcher titular con una risa.

—¡Empezando contigo, cuatro ojos!

—¿Vídeos porno? —Tetsuya era el menos impactado de todos. Ya sea estupidez o inocencia, pero era lo que lo mantenía serio en esos momentos—. Suena más a alguien haciendo ejercicio. ¿No crees que escuchaste mal, Ryosuke?

—Para nada —replicó alegre.

* * *

—Aguanta un poco más —su voz era más rasposa de lo usual. También se estaba acercando al final.

Los ruidos que el pitcher producía le encantaban, eran tan alucinantes que casi podía jurar que todo el ambiente, dentro y fuera de la cabina, estaba lleno de ellos. Un momento. No estaba alucinando; efectivamente, todo era audible dentro y fuera del lugar. Su temperatura corporal disminuyó como si le hubiesen tirado un balde de agua helada al notar el lugar donde la mano del muchacho estaba recargada.

—Justo ahora, tu mano...

—¿Uh? —tras darse cuenta, dio un pequeño grito de sobresalto. La voz hizo eco en el campo. Casi de inmediato, volvió a apretar el botón para silenciar el micrófono—. Juro que esto no estaba aquí antes —hizo el aparato a un lado—. ¿Quién lo habrá dejado en la mesa? —soltó una risa nerviosa, mientras ponía la mano detrás de su nuca—. ¿Nos habrán escuchado?

—Es posible —era desastroso pensar que por esta situación, ambos tendrían problemas. Quizá fue un grave error suyo hacer esta clase de cosas allí dentro; ni siquiera hacerlo en su habitación parecía una buena idea. Su casa… no, aún no.

«Oh, rayos», pensó el más bajo. Su corazón latía como loco y su cuerpo estaba caliente. Su mirada pasó de satisfacción a cierta angustia. ¿Y si los descubrían? Mordió su labio inferior intentando buscar alguna solución; su erección no le dejaba pensar con claridad (aún sin ella no lo habría logrado). Acercó la mano para tomar ambas hombrías.

—¿Quiere que lo termine?

—No —había una gran posibilidad de que se arrepintiera, pero no había vuelta atrás—. Déjamelo a mí —pasó su mano por encima de la del pitcher y prosiguió a moverse a un ritmo apresurado, después de todo, no faltaba mucho para que ambos llegaran al clímax. Acercó su rostro, pero en lugar de besarlo como anteriormente lo había hecho, pegó su frente con la contraria. Ese escandaloso muchacho se había encargado de sacar a la luz su lado más irracional, uno que nadie más que él mismo conocía. Logró cautivarlo, no sólo por su extraña forma de jugar y avanzar, sino de forma sentimental; podía decir con seguridad que lo quería, y deseaba pasar mucho más tiempo a su lado.

Con el brazo que tenía libre, rodeó los hombros del cátcher y cerró los ojos, sintiendo el característico cosquilleo entre sus ingles.

—Me… voy a… —se interrumpió al escuchar la puerta abrirse, seguido de un destello que lo deslumbró por unos instantes. Pero sólo sus palabras fueron cortadas, porque no pudo reprimir un gemido, a la vez que su cuerpo culminó, manchando con su semen parte de la playera de Yuu.

Justo en el marco de la entrada, no estaba nadie más que Kataoka Tesshin, quien había escuchado ciertos _ruidos_ mientras terminaba de arreglar sus libros para la clase de mañana. Pensó en dejarlo pasar, debía ser una broma de sus muchachos. Al final, su curiosidad y preocupación le hicieron salir a revisar.

—¡Ah! ¡Jefe! —gritó al instante de verlo—. ¡Me lo va a espantar! —acto seguido, tomó la parte inferior de su playera y la estiró para cubrir ambas intimidades—. ¡N-N-No es lo que…!

—¡Sawamura!

—¡A sus órdenes!

—Chris —soltó un suspiro pesado y con cierto aire de decepción. No podía creer que él, de entre todos los alumnos, llegara a tales extremos—. Jamás, desde que fui alumno hasta que me convertí en entrenador, había presenciado una escena similar. Las reglas existen por algo; Sawamura, no eres un niño para evadirlas; Takigawa, ya eres un mayor de edad, compórtate como tal —exacerbado, cruzó los brazos.

Cada uno de los jugadores era importante, los trataba con mano dura y los apreciaba como si fueran sus propios hijos; por ende, no los iba a solapar.

Mientras hablaba, el castaño logró acomodar sus ropas, inclusive pudo hacer algo por su discípulo para que su intimidad no quedara expuesta.

—Para toda clase de actividades, hay momentos y lugares, pero esta sala no fue creada para darle el uso que ustedes le están dando. ¿Me equivoco?

—Está en lo correcto, entrenador —estaba bastante avergonzado como para verlo a la cara; sin embargo, tal y como le había dicho, ya era un mayor de edad; debía hacerse responsable de sus actos—. Fue un terrible descuido nuestro el hacer esta clase de cosas dentro de la institución, pero la culpabilidad recae sobre mí —dejó atrás cualquier clase de miedo y miró con firmeza a Kataoka—. Ambos terminamos aquí por mi culpa. Yo cité a Sawamura en este lugar para tratar un par de cosas que... terminaron de esta manera. No le estoy pidiendo que se retracte de llamarnos la atención, sé que es inevitable. Sé también que una disculpa no será suficiente para arreglar esto; no obstante, no encuentro otra manera de darle a entender que, en verdad, lamento que haya tenido que ver tal escena —se inclinó a forma de disculpa—. Aseguro que esto no se volverá a repetir. Tan sólo le pido que no sea tan severo con Sawamura.

—Si las cosas se resolvieran con simples disculpas, el mundo no giraría en este sentido. Creo que lo sabes bien —no es como si no los comprendiera. Por largo tiempo, observó el desarrollo de ambos, de uno más que del otro. No se pondría tan irracional y molesto como para sermonearlos allí mismo, pero tampoco los iba a dejar ir sin más—. Voy a verlos por separado. Uno de ustedes venga a mi oficina a primera hora de la práctica matutina; el otro, de igual manera al terminar las clases —dio la vuelta y se retiró. De reportarlos, Takigawa no obtendría una carta de recomendación y el pitcher incrustaría una horrible mancha en su historial académico. Hablar con sus padres a esas alturas no sería una opción viable. Ya estaban bastante grandes como para lidiar con las consecuencias de sus acciones y se aseguraría de que así fuera.

Una vez que el entrenador estuvo lo suficientemente lejos, el menor quiso decir algo, pero optó por bajar de la mesilla y colocarse los pantalones. Una de sus manos se movió por instinto para intentar alcanzar a su amado, mas se detuvo en el proceso. En lugar de eso, dejó ambos brazos a los costados e hizo una reverencia.

—¡Lo siento mucho! —si tan sólo hubiera sido más centrado para hablar las cosas en vez de dejarse llevar, esto no habría pasado. Todo era su culpa—. ¡En verdad que no fue mi intención! Déjeme ser quien vaya primero a ver al entrenador. ¡Prometo que lo solucionaré todo! —podría soportar cualquier clase de castigo para ver a su mentor tranquilo. Había hecho tantas cosas por él y no había podido pagarle ni una sola de ellas, así que era su turno de actuar y dejarle saber que también podía contar con su ayuda cuando fuera necesario.

—No creo que eso logre cambiar algo —se escuchaba bastante tranquilo para lo que acababa de ocurrir—. Sabes bien que hacer que el entrenador reconsidere su postura es complicado —una nueva sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Pasó una mano por los alborotados cabellos del pitcher; era la forma más eficaz de decirle que todo iba a estar bien—. No tienes que preocuparte por eso, Sawamura. Confía en mí.

Cuando el más chico notó aquel gesto, se le despejó la mente. Muchas cosas vinieron a su memoria, desde la vez en que le sonrió así durante un partido, hasta cuando sufría de yips y más lo necesitaba. Logró desaparecer toda su ansiedad. Se sintió cálido, relajado y no tardó en curvar sus labios en una mueca que evocaba al sol.

—Está bien —nunca lograría los mismos méritos que Chris. No era tan inteligente, ni hábil. Lo único que debía y podía hacer para corresponderle era quedarse a su lado.

—Creo que ya es tiempo de irnos —pasaban de las dos de la madrugada. Era una suerte que algunas luces del campo estuvieran encendidas—. Vamos, te acompañaré hasta tu habitación.

No se demoraron más en salir de aquel lugar, pero antes se cercioraron de que todo estuviera en orden; por ahora, no querían más problemas. Pese a la hora, se tomaron su tiempo o al menos, así fue para Chris, quien trataba de pasar algo de tiempo con el alegre chico a su lado.

Era increíble pensar que un año había pasado tan rápido. Su primer encuentro estaba guardado en su memoria. La sencilla idea de estar en una relación con alguien como él jamás cruzó por su cabeza, ni siquiera la de llevarse bien, después de todo, sólo se iba a encargar de ayudarlo a entrenar.

Presenciar su crecimiento como lanzador lo hacía sentirse orgulloso. Le hubiera gustado formar una batería junto a él en un partido más; sin embargo, ese papel ahora le correspondía a Miyuki.

«Al menos tendrá con qué defenderse de ahora en adelante». Con la graduación a la vuelta de la esquina, su tiempo como pareja sería técnicamente cero. No iba a privarlo de sus entrenamientos, mucho menos de sus estudios. Era por ello que aprovecharía cada momento como si fuera el último; antes de que sus caminos se separaran por completo.

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 _Al fin, esta fue la primera parte, me siento feliz con el resultado ;v; Esta pareja merece muchísimo amor, se nota que son mis favoritos [inserte corazoncito].  
_

 _Tal vez la historia parece bastante "cursi" y medio "tranquila" ahora, pero esperen la continuación [inserte la risa macabra de Kuramochi aquí (?)]. No se arrepentirán. Aparte, en los siguientes capítulo habrá lemon (?), les conviene seguir leyendo (?), d-digo, no es una estrategia publicitaria, ¡lo juro! (?)._

 _Sin más que agregar, me despido._

 _Espero que les haya agradado, no duden en comentar, me harían bastante feliz~._


End file.
